The invention relates to a cart that is used for golfing equipment either in an operative cart manner or as a storage and transport bag.
There is a variety of prior art describing golf bags that convert to carts. These are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,590,178, issued to L. D. Jamison on Mar. 25, 1952; 3,738,677 issued to James Renock on June 12, 1973; 1,374,242, issued to a Great Britain Group on Nov. 20, 1974; 2,508,059, issued to K. E. Burtt on May 16, 1950; 2,868,559, issued to A. L. Vincelette on Jan. 13, 1959 and 4,017,091, issued to Russell J. Wallen on Apr. 12, 1977. The present invention is an improvement in many ways on the prior art.
Prior golf carts have been complicated mechanically, bulky, heavy, and in one way or another cumbersome to convert and/or operate. This new invention provides a lightweight, durable cart which is mechanically and operatively superior due to simplicity; it holds all the complimentary clubs (14), has separate compartments for balls, tees and clothing and can be transported on and off the course easier than any prior art. The invention is therefore not only novel but superior to its prior art in ways pertaining to mechanics, compactness, and ease of use. And because of its compactness it is very lightweight.